Smallville: Shield
"Shield" is the second episode of season ten of the live-action superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 98th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Glen Winter with a script written by Jordan Hawley. It first aired on the CW Network on October 1st, 2010. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Michael Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * James Marshall - Executive producer * Brian Peterson - Executive producer * Kelly Souders - Executive producer * Tom Welling - Executive producer * Jae Marchant - Co-executive producer * Turi Meyer - Co-executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Co-executive producer * Al Septien - Co-executive producer * Tom Flores - Producer * Holly Henderson - Producer * Don Whitehead - Producer * Scott Graham - Co-producer * Anne Cofell Saunders - Supervising producer * Rob Maier - Supervising producer * Jordan Hawley - Supervising producer * Christopher Petry - Associate producer * Cristina Verano - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Smallville was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar based on concepts originally developed by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3X6002. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on June 14th, 2011. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Final Season DVD collection by Warner Home Video. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This is the twelfth and final episode of Smallville directed by Glen Winter. It is his only episode from season ten of the series. He previously directed "Hostage". * This is the fourth episode of Smallville written by Jordan Hawley. It is his only episode from season ten of the series. He previously wrote "Hostage". His next episode is "Collateral". * This is the first episode of the series with Andrew Landis as a story editor. * This is the first appearance of Keri Lynn Pratt in the role of Cat Grant. She makes four appearances on the series in total. She appears next in "Isis". * This is the first appearance of Bradley Stryker as Deadshot. He appears next in "Collateral". * This is the second appearance of Ted Whittall in the role of Rick Flag. He appeared last in "Lazarus". He appears next in "Ambush". Whitall previously played a character named Carter Bowfry in "Power". Following this series, he will appear on the TV show Beauty and the Beast with former Smallville actress Kristin Kreuk. * This is the second appearance of Michael Shanks in the role of Carter Hall. He appeared last in "Absolute Justice". * This is the third and final appearance of Jessica Parker Kennedy in the role of Bette Sans Souci. She previously appeared in "Plastique" and "Injustice". * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Chloe Sullivan. * This is Tom Welling's twenty-third episode of Smallville as an executive producer. * Actor Michael Karl Richards will go on to play a character named Paulson in the "Things You Can't Outrun" episode of ''The Flash'', which is also based on a comic book series published by DC Comics. Comic connections * Cat Grant is a fictional comic book character who had a recurring supporting role in Superman comic book titles published by DC Comics. She first appeared in [[Adventures of Superman 424|''Adventures of Superman #424]] in January, 1987. * Carter Hall is a Golden Age DC Comics character and the first of such characters to adopt the heroic guise of Hawkman. Carter Hall was a human and an archaeologist who wore a special wing harness to fly and used medieval weaponry as his crime-fighting arsenal. He first appeared in ''Flash Comics'' #1 in 1940 and later became a member of the Justice Society of America. Quotes * Deadshot: It's about time. * Plastique: I'm sorry. What's redneck for "bite me"? .... * Clark Kent: You want to tell me what you got caught up in? Someone did just try to kill you. * Cat Grant: I was valedictorian. I mean, trust me, nobody wants to kill a valedictorian. .... * Carter Hall: I'd like you to have something. It was given to me by my wife. It's a story, about two star-crossed lovers. Prince Khufu and Shayera were murdered by an evil man, but their love was so strong they were bonded for all eternity. Lifetime after lifetime they were reborn, to find their one true love. Only to lose each other in death again. * Lois Lane: That's a terrible story. * Carter Hall: I like it. * Lois Lane: If you're into the whole Egyptian "Groundhog Day" thing. * Carter Hall: After many years, Khufu grew tired of always waiting to find his beloved. So he traveled the world, seeking other women, trying to forget Shayera. Unable to rid her from his heart, he returned home, resigned to his fate. No sooner did he arrive at the palace than he saw her. She was there all along but he didn't recognize her because the time wasn't right. He needed to wait, because it made their love stronger. And their kiss that much sweeter. .... * Carter Hall: You know, the philosopher Nietzsche believed we shouldn't live for the future, but for the present. He thought that people who chased after some far-off future dream were really running away from their true destiny. * Lois Lane: Yeah, well, Nietzsche can call me a chicken if he wants, but he has never dated someone like Clark Kent. * Carter Hall: It wouldn't have mattered. To him, the true hero was the person who embraced the life that he or she was given and made it better. He called that person "Übermensch." * Lois Lane: A superman. * Carter Hall: Nietzsche believed we could all be one. In our own way. .... * Rick Flag: You should be thanking me. I just handed you the hit of a lifetime. * Deadshot: Why would I thank you for something fate gave me? Somewhere out there, we all got a bullet with our name on it. .... * Cat Grant: People need to see someone's heart to believe in them. We need to be inspired by people who stand out in the light. Not people who shrink into the shadows. We need a good old American hero, red, white, and blue. Or at least red and blue. .... * Tess Mercer: Trust never was the golden rule for the kids in this clubhouse. See also ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:October, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories